Orphan Black Wiki:Sample Character Article
If you have any questions, suggestions, or clarifications, contact Rwtia. ---- Full name of the character, the most used and official one. Then write a brief summary or introduction of the character. Extend with a second paragraph if necessary. The information on mainspace articles or pages should be written in past tense and a neutral/objective and third person point of view. Content should also be summarized; details should be written on the episode articles or the unabridged subpage (if there is one). Information about other characters should also either be summarized or excluded entirely, especially if the character is not or very minimally involved. See Manual of Style for more info. Also take note that there are also some image guidelines in place. Biography A general overview, detailing or summary of a person's life. Include only the necessary subheadings. If a character is relatively minor, only appears very briefly in a few episodes in one season, and has very limited information available that is insufficient, omit the headings entirely and simply place them under the "Biography" (if a summary of most or the whole of the character's life is covered) or "History" heading. Early life Or History. Season # Later life If applicable, such as if a character stops appearing in later episodes but is still mentioned and the status is constantly updated. Personality and traits Physical appearance A description of the person's appearance, as objective as possible. Relationships (if available) Like with the others, the headings and "tabbers" are optional, especially if there are only very few characters listed. Instead, the characters listed themselves may be used as the headings. Appearances : : Gallery : Add a preview of one or two rows of pictures in gallery format OR a slideshow of 10 images. (See the rules here.) Etymology In this order: * The series character who named the character and the reason, if known * The meaning of the name itself or its root word, and/or * Confirmed real-world basis of the name Trivia In this order: * Generally noteworthy but small or only briefly mentioned details about a character that does not fit anywhere else above. * An obscure and not well-known point or something not everyone would know from casually reading the books may be considered a trivia. * Behind the scenes extras from the actors, creators, etc. regarding the character, such as casting, portrayal, etc. May include details not mentioned within the series but has been confirmed from other official, outside sources, and real-world related tidbits, e.g. based on a real person or another fictional character not relevant to the series, etc. * Should not include speculation, false information, major plot points, among others; exceptions may be very popular and heavily discussed theories and speculations among readers. * Should not include speculation, false information, major plot points, among others; exceptions may be very popular and heavily discussed theories and speculations among readers. See also * Links to related topics not already linked in article. References Please cite information you will be adding to articles, both from the official sources (series books), and others, such as articles, official website pages, interviews, reveals by Cassandra Clare, etc. Reference them at the end of the sentence or clause by putting the links of your sources between reference tags : ' ', then include ' or ' at the bottom of the page. These citations also need to be made outside of the punctuation (i.e. after the period and outside any quotation marks), like so:Nice, eh? External links * Link to primary sources * Or other links related to the article topic Others Do not including the heading. Navigation: * Currently non-existent, but something I will be working on soon. * A box or table that contains links to other related pages, depending on the topic, for easier navigation. Interwiki links: * Simply place the code/s at the bottom of the page, in alphabetical order, if the article is available on a wiki in another language. Code: fr:Sarah Manning Categories: * To be edited at the right side of the editing screen. A complete categorization guide is found here. Category:Policy